Delivery of nutraceuticals to the human body pose difficulty given bioavailability. Nutraceutical delivery is limited due to biokinetic and biodynamic reactions in the human body. Many nutraceuticals that contain antioxidant ingredients may be unstable, poorly water soluble, and poorly distributed in vivo. Delivery of nutraceuticals is important with regard to the overall efficacy of the nutraceutical. This disclosure teaches a novel nutraceutical delivery system.